


Alternative First Meeting

by Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21



Series: Situations of Seras Victoria [7]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21/pseuds/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21





	

 

The sun as set and it is now nighttime, in the middle of the forest the sounds of the moaning and groaning could be heard, along with several curses and screams for help, before they are...silenced. A blonde woman, who is the age of 19 is among the unfortunate team to be deployed to Cheddar. That woman's name was Seras Victoria who is with several others that have been assigned to apprehend the priest that suspected to be the cause of the madness of people springing up dead or not at all.

The sounds of footsteps slowing down into a pathway among the forest, the poor girl was panting as she ran away from ex-colleague who she had to hit with her gun to get away from.

Her eyes were brimming with tears that just wanted to spill out, but she wiped them away, promising herself not to cry on a crime scene. However, a snap of a stick made her turn around and lift her gun to see a woman stumbling towards her. The moans and groans from the woman told her, she was no longer there. She was about to shoot her, but then an arm struck out and stabbed the undead ghoul in the chest, causing it to wail and explode into dust and viscera.

The night was quiet and it was only the man in red and Seras left in the clearing, sky dark with only the moon as the pair's only observer. She slightly lowered her gun but kept her eyes trained on him, his features hidden by his large fedora and orange sunglasses. He let his arm fall to his side and straighten himself, taking in the sight of the young woman in front of him.

"Beautiful night, isn't it police girl?" The man stated.

The gun in her slightly lowered as Seras was surprised at his statement. Tonight was anything, but beautiful.

"It's especially beautiful of course if you're a blood sucker."

Seras' eyes sharpened and she aimed her gun and took a shot at the man in red, which hit him in the shoulder forcing him to take a step back. However he didn't cry out in pain or even grimace, he just chuckled like the gunshot to the shoulder was something funny.

She took a step back when she saw the wound in shoulder reassemble like it was never there in the first place.

"You're not... human."

She then fled the area, her gun still in her hand as she turned her back on him as she disappeared into the trees.

"Why~? Would you have shot me if I was?" He said to her disappearing figure.

He chuckled again, tilting his head, making his sunset glasses lower, showing one orange eye filled with mirth.

Seras soon stumbled upon a graveyard and a small church and she entered inside, seeing the empty seats with no shadow insight.

"Excuse me?" Seras said, her gun in a ready to shoot position to the seemingly empty church.

A shadow in a corner moved to show a young man in a priest's outfit, a regal look of peace on his face as he walked to place his hand on the clergy table.

"Why is a lovely police woman here at my humble church?" He said, politely.

"My team and I are here to confront to a suspicious priest who might be the cause of the disappearances of the townspeople of Cheddar and several police officers."

The priest smirked and took a step towards Seras, who took a step back.

He lifted his hand and willed Seras to come into his arms.

"Let me go," Seras said, positioning her gun to the center of his head while pushing him back with the other.

"I would never make you a mindless ghoul, coursing through your body is warm blood that is unbelievably sweet."

The priest said as he held her closer, unzipping her protective vest, showing the large size of her tits in her blue collared shirt, exposing her pale neck, rubbing her pulse point of her neck, making her gulp.

He smirked at her wary face and Seras, replied, "I'll shoot you. I'll blow your brains out and then tell everyone..."

"I know you're feeling pain, but I will give you pleasure that will last forever."

Seras said nothing as she stared at him until a loud smash rattled the silent church.

A boot covered foot smashed down the door of the little church and the man in red appeared saying, "That's enough Punk!"

"Who are you?" The priest asked, holding Seras against him.

"My name is Alucard. I'm merely a tool of the special operations agency, Hellsing. I dispose of garbage."

"Garbage? Hah! Special operations agency?! Have you lost your mind?"

"No, you're the maggot underneath the garbage! Look at you! That cheap outfit isn't even fit for a carnival." Alucard said.

He took a step forward and started to walk saying, "What do you think you're doing? Wearing a priest outfit, you don't even know the meaning of shame. That's what makes you trash!"

The priest sneered and said, "You can die now!" Hissing and the ghouls at his command stood up from the benches armed with the weapons that they held in their death grip.

"Commander..." Seras said as she glanced at the now undead form of her leader.

"You're a narrow-minded kind who creates a host of ghouls to keep as slaves. You're a coward incapable of acting on your own. Even Hell wouldn't accept you!" Alucard finished, standing in the middle of the room, his duster billowing behind him.

"Kill him!" The priest commanded.

The ghouls opened fire on Alucard, shooting hails of bullets into his body, tearing out the side of his mouth and shooting off his right arm, while Seras watches on in horror and the priest snaps his fingers making the ghouls stop their fire.

Alucard's body then falls to the floor in the puddle of his own blood, his sunset sunglasses shattered as soon as they hit the floor.

"He was all talk!" The priest said, grinning.

Seras gasped and then looked away, the priest tried to force her to kiss him, but she turned away from his mouth and the priest decided to tear off her clothes, her protective vest and shirt falling to pieces under his touch. She was left clad in only her bra and her uniform pants as she escaped his grip and tried to run, minding the 'seemingly' dead body as she raced for the door.

The priest, however, caught her and was groping her big titties roughly as he cupped her sex. She clammed her mouth shut so she wouldn't give the bastard any pleasure from her. Unknown to the both of them was the bullet-torn corpse was not truly dead yet. The priest thrust his hand inside her pants to finger her through her panties, which gave Seras a mortified blush, but..

An echoing wind brushed by the church, the night sky red and with the moon just insight of the tall window.

Blood from the floor seemed to move on its own accord, heading straight towards the 'dead' body, the arm that was on the floor was dissembling into reddish black shadow, connecting to its owner.

"What?!" The priest said as he looked at the unfathomable sight in front of him.

The corpse of the agent was getting back as he looked back at the pair.

"It can't be?!"

"Guns are useless against me!" He said, sticking out his tongue.

"You're a...?"

"Ordinary guns that is..."

"Damn ghouls! Kill him already!"

Alucard pulled out his gun and took aim, hitting a pair of ghouls with each hit making sure they stayed dead.

"He's not human..." Seras said, staring at the massacre before her.

Soon, all the ghouls were truly dead, as the last ghoul disintegrated into dust.

"Why?! Why are you..?! We're both vampires!" The priest said, keeping his hold on Seras.

Alucard dropped the empty chamber from his gun and filled it with a new one.

"You instant vampires are cockroaches! Multiplying everywhere before you know it." He said as he cocked the gun with his teeth.

"I can't stand your kind...half-assed vampire without the slightest bit of self-respect! You don't even know what you are! By the way, I have my reasons for serving humans, but that is not a story for trash like you. A silver cross from the great Lanchester Church was melted down to cast the 13 mm explosive rounds in this gun. So relax. And go to Heaven, forever!"

The priest sneered and held Seras in front of him, slightly choking her and her feet dangling several inches off the floor.

"She's the only surviving human. I know you can't shoot her. You're a servant of the humans." The priest laughed as Alucard's grip on his gun didn't waver.

Seras looked at him and he stared back as the priest droned on the in the background.

"Police Girl."

"Yes..."

"Listen to me! Are you listening to me?!" The priest hollered.

"I'm going to shoot you in the lung. The bullet will pass through you to hit that trash vampire in the heart!"

"W-wait a minute!"

"I know you don't wish to die tonight. Would you like to come with me?"

"Look, you..." The priest said, staring at Seras who was looking straight ahead at Alucard.

"I won't force you. The choice is yours. Now answer!" Alucard said.

Silence swallowed the church as Seras made her choice.

"Yes," Seras replied, closing her eyes.

Alucard chuckled and then shot her with a bang, the shot throwing both Seras and the fake priest outside.

The fake vampire turning to dust with a low scream that faded and Seras laid still bleeding out on the grass. Two of the three candles in the church blowing out as Seras landed outside.

Alucard went up to her kneeling, holding her body in his arms.

"Alucard..." She whispered.

"You chose this, Police Girl." He said as he licked up the blood trail from her chin to her lips.

Seras stared up at him with her blue eyes.

"One normally closes one's eyes." He said, to her.

Seras weakly smiled to which he smiled back before sinking his fangs into her neck, drinking her blood.

1 1/2 hours later...

Seras groaned slowly waking up, she was naked form the waist up but didn't feel cold at all. She squealed when she looked down and saw that her chest was bare, no bra or protective upper clothing to speak of. She curled inside a red duster..wait a minute red duster?!

Seras slowly turned and looked at the smirking face of the man that shot her in the lung. She gulped and tried to stand, but her legs were still weak and she fell on her butt on his red duster, her cheeks painted red with embarrassment as he laughed at her.

"Would you please, stop laughing at me, Master?" Seras said before her eyes widen and she slammed her hands over her mouth.

"Yes, Master." Alucard purred, as he stood and walked over to his new fledgling.

He knelt beside her, taking off his gloves, touching her face with his hands, grabbing her chin, making her face him, making a shot of heat rush through her body.

She barely held back a shudder, at seeing him face to face. He wasn't wearing his floppy brimmed fedora or his sunglasses. He was handsome with his pale skin, black hair that fell in waves around his face, his sharp jawline, and orange eyes, that seemed to draw her in.

She was an inch away from kissing him before she realized what she was doing and she scooted away from him. He smiled at her slight reluctance. It was quite refreshing that see someone not immediately bow to his whims, but he needed to finish turning her into a true Draculina.

He grabbed her head with one hand, biting the side of his mouth, filling his mouth with blood and forced her into a kiss. Making her eyes widen, as the taste of blood filled her mouth, he could feel her body throbbing with pleasure underneath him.

She grabbed his arms, her grip tightening his forearms, her nails entering the skin, which brought a slight tingle of pleasure to his spine. Seras closed her eyes and deepened the kiss between the two of them, her tongue, shy and inexperienced went against his, masterful, twisting and wrapping around her smaller one and soon let go. Their lips stained with saliva and blood, Seras was panting in his arms, her cheeks flushed as she pressed her body against him.

"M-master! P-please!" She begged.

"Please, what? Police girl?"

Seras barely suppressed a twinge of mortification at being called that, which made Alucard grin as she subconsciously ground her hips against his, heat pooling into her center, making her brain go mad.

Alucard felt himself grow hard as seeing his beautiful fledgling grinding her hips into his lap.

"Tell me what you want, police girl." He grounded out, as he felt her moist core from between their clothes.

"I-I want you to calm this heat in my body, Master. I don't know how, but please." She trailed off, holding his body tight as hers felt like it was on fire.

"Good, then I will do as I please." He finished.

He slams his mouth on hers, making her taste the remains of their last kiss, he fondles one of her breasts in his hand as he pinches and pulls her nipple, making her groan. The other hand trails down the valley of her breasts to her smooth stomach to her uniform pants and belt.

He rips her belt and pants away from her, leaving her in only her boots and moist panties which soon joined the tattered remains of her pants. He let go of her lips, licking them, trailing to the side of her neck to breathe over where he just bit her, making her shudder. Then, his tongue trailed over her collarbone where he sucked and bit the trail he left behind.

"M-master! Please, don't tease me anymore. I don't-" He cut off by kissing her, biting her lips as she moaned. She undid his shirt, practically tearing it apart to feel his hard pecs underneath, he undid his belt causing his large member show itself, making the blood rushing through her veins even hotter than before.

He lined herself up at her entrance and forced himself inside, breaking her hymen entirely as she screamed out. He pounded her insides as she withering around his cock as he took to fucking her out of her mind. Her pussy slick from her juices and the blood, overflowing her lower lips.

His thrusts hard and unrelenting as she bounced up and down on him, her nails biting into her shoulders. She released her iron grip on his shoulders and moved to tangle her hands in his hair, pulling at every thrust he made, as she quivered under his touch. Her pussy clenched around him every time he pulled himself out only to thrust himself back in.

His mouth then went to her breasts, sucking on her nipple, biting it between his fangs. Soon Seras felt her body tense up and constrict, her grip on his hair, tightening as her hands balled into fists.

"M-master, I'm go to, to-" Seras barely started before Alucard bit into her shoulder, triggering her orgasm which gripped his cock like a vice, her cum trailing doing his cock as she gripped him like a vice, Alucard allowed himself release as he fucked her continuously, cumming and thrusting all the while.

Seras wailed to the night sky, the moon being the pair's only observer, as the last candle in the church dimmed before fading.

Later on, Sir Integra stood in on a road, waiting for her wayward servant to show himself, with crossed arms, as the agent forces behind her did their duties. Soon, she saw him coming up the pathway, carrying Seras in a stray brown blanket he wrapped around her, naked form.

"Mission completed. All target activity has ceased. The limited power release is completed." Alucard said.

"You spent too much time for just one target." Sir Integra said, and then she looked at a red-eyed Seras leaning her head against Alucard's chest.

"I'll call for rescue." She stated as she started to walk away.

"No. I want you to transfer this police girl to the Hellsing Organization." Alucard stated.

Sir Integra halted mid-step and Seras' eyes widened as she nodded.

"You don't make decisions."

"The police girl made the choice for herself."

"It's time for Hellsing Organization to withdraw," Integra stated, without looking back.

She boarded the helicopter and flew back to the manor as Seras and Alucard looked on.

"Excuse me..."

"This was a great night..wasn't it?" He said, looking down at her.

Seras stared back at him, with a blush as she remembered him fucking her. He chuckled and went off with her in her arms taking her to Hellsing Organization.

* * *

Ending it! 

~Kourtney_Uzu-Yato21! 

 


End file.
